


First Time

by TwelveForever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveForever/pseuds/TwelveForever
Summary: Clara felt completely overwhelmed by everything – the way that he was looking at her, the way the sheets were bunching around her from their movements, the way that helpless little noises forced themselves from her throat as The Doctor thrust against her.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediJanine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJanine/gifts), [travellinghopefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/gifts).



> Set during early series 9, they have sex for the first time.

Sex had never been the be-all-end-all for Clara Oswald. One could hypothetically posit that this had more to do with the caliber of her partner than the act itself, but she’d always just assumed that it was because so many people built it up to be something it wasn’t.

 

It was fun most of the time and it usually felt good, but it wasn’t like she had ever seen stars when it was over. And she was fine with that; it certainly didn’t make her want to stop having sex altogether.

 

But suddenly, lying beneath The Doctor, surrounded by his scent and lying on his sinfully soft sheets, in the familiar bedroom of his, she was discovering that maybe this was what all the fuss was about.

 

It was probably the best sex of her life and The Doctor was almost surprisingly great at it. She had a feeling that he was just very thorough.

 

But Clara felt completely overwhelmed by everything – the way that he was looking at her, the way the sheets were bunching around her from their movements, the way that helpless little noises forced themselves from her throat as The Doctor thrust against her. She could feel the pressure in her chest, moving up to stick in her throat. She almost didn’t notice when the tears actually started to fall.

 

But The Doctor certainly did. He stopped immediately, pulling out of her and sitting back on his haunches. “Clara? Clara, what’s wrong? Have I hurt you?”

 

She tried to laugh, but she was afraid that it came out as more of a choked off sob. “No! No, Doctor, I’m fine,” she said, her lip quivering and more tears streaming down her face. She wiped at her cheeks and then pressed the back of her hand to her forehead, shaking her head. “This is ridiculous.”

 

“You’re not fine,” The Doctor said pointedly. “You’re crying.”

 

Clara opened her eyes and couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face as she looked at The Doctor. He was sitting back on his knees, his arms folded across his chest, and pre-cum dripping from his now only half-hard cock. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself and willing her tears to stop. The Doctor watched her carefully, almost warily, as if he was afraid that she had suffered a break with reality.

 

She chuckled to herself. Maybe she had. Maybe The Doctor's cock had sent her off the deep end. Clara snorted and The Doctor rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. “For god's sake, Clara, will you please tell me what’s going on?” He reached down and wiped his cock on the sheet in a bit of a huff.

 

Her tears had finally stopped and her smile had only grown. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for worrying you,” she said, unraveling herself and crawling on hands and knees to him. She draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled up at him. “I’m fine. I really am, I promise. You didn’t hurt me. I just... I don’t know. I guess I got overwhelmed.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow up in response and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands meeting at the small of her back and gently stroking the skin there. Clara couldn’t help the little shiver that ran up her spine at his touch.

 

“Usually sex is more of a physical thing for me. But something... something about having sex with you, here in the Tardis, for the first time... it got me emotional. And I started crying. But they were happy tears...” She shrugged. “That’s all I’ve got.”

 

“Happy... tears?”

 

Clara nodded and stroked the back of his neck, the ends of his curls just barely brushing against her fingers. “That’s the best way I can think to describe them. They definitely weren’t because I was sad or in pain.”

 

He hummed. “Is this going to be a common occurrence? It had a rather... detrimental effect,” The Doctor said tactfully, glancing down at his now soft cock and Clara couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

 

“Sorry. I don’t think it’ll be a thing.” She sobered and leaned forward, tilting her face up before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’ve just wanted you for so long, Doctor.”

 

His hands pulled her closer to him, until their chests were flush with one another. “You have me now, Clara.”

 

She smiled and then pushed on his shoulder, urging him onto his back. He fell back onto the bed and his hands held onto her hips as she straddled him. “I have you? What do you think I should do with you then?” she murmured, leaning down so her hair cascaded over her shoulders and brushed against The Doctor's chest.

 

He chuckled and settled back more comfortably against the pillows. “Whatever you see fit. I’m at your mercy, Clara.”

 

She grinned wickedly at him as she bent down and kissed his chest, moving down to his stomach, then his hips, and finally stopping just above his cock, which was beginning to perk up again. Clara placed a gentle kiss on the head, before wrapping her hand around the length of his thick shaft and stroking firmly, steadily working him into an erection again. She sucked lightly on the head of his cock, her tongue swirling along the sensitive skin.

 

The Doctor groaned and squirmed beneath her, causing her to smile. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock came up to caress his thighs and then traveled up to his balls, gently stroking them and reaching back to press against his perineum. The Doctor's hips bucked up and Clara pulled off his cock, grinning down at him, keeping up her firm strokes and then climbing up to straddle him.

 

She didn’t hesitate in sinking down on him, smiling as she seated herself fully on him and his eyes closed in pleasure. Reaching down, she grabbed his hands and brought them up to her cheeks. The Doctor's eyes opened immediately and narrowed curiously. Clara simply grinned at him. “No tears this time, see?”

 

He chuckled, his thumbs rubbing against the skin of her cheeks. “Much better,” he told her and she giggled, turning her head and placing a kiss against his palm. Her hips rolled forward and she grinned wickedly, watching his eyes clench shut. His hands left her cheeks and moved to her back, one between her shoulder blades and the other at the small of her back, urging her to bend down over him. Her hair fell down around them, creating a sort of curtain, blocking out the rest of the world.

 

“God, Clara,” he gasped out, his hips bucking up to meet hers as she drove herself down against him. “You feel so amazing. So warm and soft and wet…” The Doctor whispered. Clara keened as he leaned up slightly, kissing her neck and then panting against her skin. “Want to stay here with you forever.”

 

Clara pulled back slightly and looked down at him with a grin. “Figures you’d be a talker,” His eyes narrowed and Clara wondered if he even realized that he had been doing it. One of her hands snuck across the mattress and up towards his head, fisting in his grey hair and tugging against the dampened curls. The Doctor moaned.

 

She drove her hips down harder against him, whimpering against his shoulder as his hand snuck between their bodies and began rubbing at her clit. Clara muffled her cry of release by biting down on his shoulder. The Doctor tensed and planted his feet firmly on the mattress, pumping up into her desperately.

 

Clara whimpered softly against his throat as he finally thrust into her one last time, spilling his seed inside her and grunting loudly underneath her. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her back and crushed her against his chest, leaving no room between the two of them. Clara sighed softly, her hand stroking up and down his arm mindlessly. The Doctor kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair.

 

He waited patiently for her response, but was surprised when it never came. Instead, he just heard a soft sniffling. “Clara?” he muttered, craning his neck to try and get a look at her. His hand came up underneath her chin turning her face towards him, only to find her crying again. “I thought you said that this wouldn’t ‘be a thing,’” he said dryly.

 

“Shut up,” she retorted, giggling softly and smacking his shoulder. Sniffling again, she propped herself up on his chest, her eyes still glassy with her unshed tears. “I love you too, Doctor.” He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin there and wiping away her tears. “And I promise that it won’t happen every time... I don’t think.”

 

Clara dropped her head down to his shoulder, muffling her giggles against his skin. The Doctor couldn’t help but grin as well, his hands traveling up and down her back. After a few seconds, they were both laughing madly, tears trailing down both of their cheeks.


End file.
